A Million and One
by SoSorbet
Summary: A collection of Spemily drabbles. Rated T for now, but will most likely be bumped up to M as more ficlets are added. Some may be AU, some may be slightly OOC. We'll see.
1. Before The Party

**I've decided that, instead of publishing 107 different fics, I'll just have a big ol' Spemily drabble dump. Yay!**

**Before The Party – Emily's own birthday party is the last thing on her mind.**

**-x-**

"I can't put my makeup on when you're looking at me like that." Spencer muttered, blinking her eyelashes carefully over the mascara brush.

"Like what?" Emily purred in her ear, causing Spencer to freeze her hand in place and sending shivers down her back. Spencer closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Em..." She whined unconvincingly. Emily chuckled, her fingertips running over Spencer's ever-tense shoulders.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be at Hanna's in twenty minutes, Emi." She rarely used the feminine nickname, but she hoped it would distract the girl enough to give Spencer time to finish getting ready. Unfortunately, Emily didn't miss a beat as she lowered her head to plant a kiss on the side of Spencer's neck.

"We can be a little late."

Somehow, Spencer managed to turn her moan into a giggle.

"It's your party."

Spencer could practically feel Emily roll her eyes and she moved Spencer's hair away from the back of her neck. Spencer's ability to shrug off her girlfriend diminished completely as Emily trailed hot kisses from her shoulder to her neck, licking and nibbling teasingly. Spencer's skin was catching fire, sparking and roaring at the intense contact. She didn't think she could take much more.

"I'll go down on you tonight if we leave now." Spencer bribed.

"You'll go down on me, anyways."

"That's not the point."

Emily's arms enveloped her, fingers splaying out over her midsection, supple breasts pressing into her back. Spencer's breath hitched in her throat, causing a firm lump that nearly hurt to be swallowed.

"The point is," Emily whispered, her fingers playing with the button of Spencer's jeans, "I'll go down on you right now, if we can be late for the party."

Spencer was panting now, the gentle, barely there teasing testing her limits.

"Emi..." She tried again, one last feeble attempt. Emily's fingers flicked the button open.

"What, baby?"

Spencer spun on her vanity stool, looking up at her girlfriend with dark, desperate eyes. She stood up and kissed the girl hard, their lips beginning the classic push-and-pull tango until the backs of Emily's knees hit the bed and they collapsed on top of the down comforter, a hot mess of half-done makeup and tangled hair.

"You win." Spencer whimpered against Emily's lips, tugging hard at Emily's tight jeans.

"I always do." Emily said with a smirk.


	2. Prayers Answered

**Prayers Answered – The girls come home to a shocking surprise.**

**-x-**

"Spencer!" No response came and Emily tried again. "Spence?" Still, nothing. She dropped her keys and purse instantly, racing into the bedroom. "Spencer!" She yelled, her voice cracking, her stomach twisting in a sickening familiar way.

She found Spencer atop their bed, a pink bundle in her arms and index finger pressed firmly against her puckered lips.

"Spencer." Emily sighed, relief flooding her body as her shoulders relaxed. "What the hell..."

"Come see." Spencer cooed, returning her attention to the fleece blanket in her arms. Emily's eyebrows knitted together as she crossed the room, hesitantly leaning over the bundle.

"Oh, my god." She gasped. Pride seemed to seep from every pore on Spencer's body.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Emily's eyes widened as she looked at the other girl, at a complete loss.

"Spencer..."

"I found her on the door step. No, I'm not kidding." Spencer reached behind herself on the bed, handing a previously unnoticed folder to Emily. "Look at it." She said. Emily did as told, almost regretting her actions as soon as she read the forms. "The paperwork's all done. She's ours. We just have to sign the forms."

"Spencer, you can't be serious-"

"Read the note." Spencer said indignantly, bobbing her head towards the folder. Emily sighed and sat beside the other woman, crossing her legs on the bed and beginning to read.

_Hastings Family,_

_Her name is Isabella. Everything you need is in this folder. The two of you are listed as the birth parents, so this shouldn't be much of a hassle. I'm sorry to do this anonymously, but this was my only choice._

_I know the two of you will take care of her, so much better than I ever could have. I'm sorry that you won't have the answers to the questions she'll have when she's older, but let her know that this was for the best._

_Thank you and congratulations,_

_Anonymous _

Emily carefully leaned in close, putting an arm behind Spencer to support herself as she rested her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, examining the little girl's face. She couldn't have been more than a week old with her slightly squished nose and clueless look, even in her sleep. She had more hair than to be expected, a dark brown mane over lightly tanned skin. She was beautiful, and, somehow, looked as if she had come from the girls themselves. "This is insane."

"This is a miracle." Spencer corrected, looking up from the baby to study Emily's worried face. "Hey," She said softly, carefully reaching up to move a piece of hair away from Emily's right eye. "This is everything we've been waiting for, Em."

"I know, but-"

"I know it's weird," Spencer allowed her optimism to falter for just a moment. "But this is really happening. How many times have we prayed for this?"

Emily could feel her walls cave in as she let her guard down. After the years of torment, betrayal, lies and hard truths... maybe this was the real deal. Maybe this was their new start.

Isabella let out a soft gurgling as her round eyes opened, seeking out the faces of the women above her. Spencer cooed at the infant, speaking in soft tones to greet her to her new world. The baby's deep brown eyes found Emily's and held her, gluing her to the spot and etching a deep imprint on the tender skin of Emily's heart.

"Welcome to your new home, Bella." Emily whispered, carefully reaching out and running her finger over a silky cheek. It was cheesy and oh so cliché, but she could swear she saw a twinkle in those brown eyes.


	3. Virus

**From a prompt an anon submitted to my Spemily Tumblr account. :) I keep touching down on this subject because I really enjoy exploring it, but I promise, things will get changed up soon. **

**-x-**

My mind was fuzzy as I rolled over, my body searching for the heat on the other side of the bed. My hands searched the sheets, finding nothing but chilled fabric. I struggled to open my eyes, still glued together with sleep.

"Spencer?" I mumbled. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, but I still saw only empty sheets. "Spence?" I called, anxiety rising quickly like bile in the back of my throat. My eyes darted around the silent room, triple checking the computer chair and window seat. "Spencer!" I screamed, my fear getting the best of me as I scrambled out of bed, untangling myself from the sheets.

Finally, a wretched sound echoed from the bathroom and I hurried to it, flinging the bathroom door open. Spencer was curled around the toilet, pieces of hair trying to hide her sickeningly pale face. My heart soared for a split second before dropping again, and I reached for a washcloth, running it under water as I pulled a hair tie from the drawer.

"Oh, baby." I whispered, kneeling behind her. Her whole body shook as I tied her hair back and wiped her face clean. There were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and her skin took on a pale green tint.

"We shouldn't have gone to Hanna's party." She finally croaked, leaning her back against the wall. I humored her with a dry chuckle and stood up to rinse the cloth off.

"I don't even know how you got it. Caleb wasn't even there." I mused. The panic was still fresh in my system, swirling in my stomach.

"He didn't have to be, Hanna's a carrier." Spencer said, always the one to find the most scientific, logical answer. I left the towel in the sink and kneeled in front of her, rubbing my palms over the tops of her bent knees.

"You scared the shit out of me." I whispered, keeping my eyes locked on the folds of her loose t-shirt. "I know that it's- it's been years, but-" A hard lump formed in my throat and I fought to swallow it back down, tears stabbing the backs of my eyes like tiny daggers.

"I would kiss you right now if I hadn't just vomited the entirety of the Las Vegas sewer system."

I had to laugh at that. Tears leaked from my eyes and I shook my head, leaning down and resting my chin on her knee. Her fingers combed my hair away from my face, nails scratching lightly at my scalp. I took a deep breath, air filling my rickety lungs as I tried to keep it together for her. Spencer was always so strong, always the one holding it all together for the rest of us. I couldn't break down now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emily."

"I'm sorry I'm still doing this." I whimpered, finally letting myself look into her eyes. Her eyes were wet now, too, and it tore my heart wide open. "I'm so sorry." She only shook her head and smiled at me.

"Go lay down. I'll be there in a minute, just gonna brush my teeth." I nodded and stood up, suddenly craving the safety of our bed. I curled into the rumpled sheets and out of place pillows, snuggling firmly into Spencer's side of the bed without a second thought. She came in just after I finished wiping the tears away, cocooning me in soft skin and minty fresh breath.

She leaned in and kissed me. My lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and the tears started again. The fear of losing Spencer was as real as it had been in high school. Every time I turned around and she wasn't there, I wondered if she was in the trunk of a car, buried alive, or hanging from a bell tower. No place felt safe, not even our own apartment.

"I'm not going anywhere." She murmured before pressing her lips against mine and pulling me into a tight, warm embrace.

"You don't know that." I said, clinging desperately to her shoulders. She sighed and ran her hands over my back, rolling her head to the side to kiss my knuckles.

"Sometimes," She whispered, tilting my chin up with two fingers, "I'm scared, too. Sometimes when I'm at work, I get this sick feeling in my stomach and I _need_ to call you. I need to, or I'm going to start screaming because I just know something is wrong." Her voice was cracking, allowing more pain to slip into her words. "And then I call, and you answer, and it's _okay_." Spencer was crying now, openly crying. Tears streamed down her face and her speech came out in quivering bursts. Spencer Hastings without her guard up was both comforting and terrifying.

I shook my head and hid my face in the crook of her neck, sobs tearing through my body and I clung to her, to everything she was and everything that could be taken from me if she was gone.

"I just can't lose you, Spencer."

"I promise I won't go anywhere, if you promise you won't either." She said. I laughed. I had to or I was going to fall apart completely, and I nodded.

"I promise."

We stayed like that for hours, crying together until sweet slumber took over us.


End file.
